One of Five
by Lamanth
Summary: DRABBLE COLLECTION – Which is the greater number, one or five? The five separate digits or the one hand you hold? Or maybe they're all strong in their own way. – For fivealive123
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summary 

DRABBLE COLLECTION – Which is the greater number, one or five? The five separate digits or the one hand you hold? Or maybe they're all strong in their own way. – For fivealive123

* * *

**One**

One thumb – to show the whole world that I'm going to be all right.

Girls soccer, was there anything more ridiculous Dom wondered as he watched the two teams dashing around the pitch. His love for Mia was the only reason he was standing on the edge of the field watching what passed for sport. His arms were folded and his shoulders hunched as he tried to curl deeper into himself. He really didn't want to be there.

Next to him Mia was acting like the one girl cheer squad, it was embarrassing. His sister had dragged him here not so he could watch her play, which would have been a brotherly duty, but so she could scream and wave her hands in the air while she supported her friends.

And what friends they were, half of them screamed and ran away whenever the ball got anywhere near them, while the other half looked as if they could bench press more than he could. Mia gave a wild yell and almost smacked him in the face as one girl broke free from the rest and, ball at her feet, headed for the goal.

Letty didn't miss, though part of him had hoped that she would, because if she hadn't of been on the team then Mia wouldn't have dragged him here. Mia, who was doing a victory dance as if she'd scored the goal and was flashing her friend the thumbs up and grinning like an idiot. He too give Letty the thumbs up as she jogged passed, it was easier than trying to avoid another elbow shot to the ribs from his sister.

Then the whistle blew and they were off again, and Dom really wished that he could go off too. Somewhere, anywhere else. Then there the ball went and there the girls went after it. And there was Letty.

And then suddenly there wasn't Letty, just a tangle of limbs and a body on the ground that was too slow to move. There was another blast from the whistle and people were yelling, and Mia was clutching too tightly at his arm and Letty still hadn't got to her feet.

For a moment it was as if Dom couldn't breath, the column of air was stuck in his chest and he couldn't get it to move. Then she was pushing herself to her knees and shaking her head as if she were trying to clear stars from her vision. And just like that he could breath again and silently swore that he was going to kill her for scaring him like that. The stupid little brat.

Grimacing slightly as one of her team-mates helped her get to her feet she shot a thumbs up in their direction, the universal sign for everything's fine.

Oh she might think everything was fine Dom thought, as he glowered at the sight to her hobbling to the sideline. When he was done yelling at her she know better than to give him the thumbs up after taking a knock like that, he'd see to it.

* * *

(A/N) First off this is dedicated to **fivealive123** as I found the inspiration on her profile page, so thank you. Second, and for the record, I hate thumbs! As plot device's go they suck! This is going to be a fairly shot collection, and I'll try not to make you wait too long for updates.

Lamanth xx


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summary 

DRABBLE COLLECTION – Which is the greater number, one or five? The five separate digits or the one hand you hold? Or maybe they're all strong in their own way. – For fivealive123

* * *

**Two**

One index finger – to point out all the things that I want for myself.

"_Who are you," He glowered and pointed one oil stained finger at her. "And why are you stalking my house?" _

"_I'm Letty, I'm not stalking anything, and don't point it's rude." With that she matched off down the street and Dom was happy in the knowledge that he'd finally got rid of the pest._

Of course, he'd been wrong.

He quickly found that Letty was a very hands on sort of person. She'd wave them around as she was talking, like she was trying to draw pictures in the air. If you wanted to shut her up you didn't need to gag her, though he rather liked the idea, you just needed to tie her hands behind her back. She'd snatch and tug at people to get them to go where she wanted. And she'd grab hold of his chin and forcibly turn his head so he'd look where she wanted.

She also poked him in the chest, a lot. The first time they had spoken she'd called him rude for pointing, yet her index finger was never still. Always pointing out this or that, twirling it next to her head in the universal 'crazy' sign. Or yelling at him and wagging her finger in disapproval so close to his face that he had to go cross-eyed just to keep it in view.

He didn't trust that if he couldn't see it she wouldn't turn that waving finger into a poking one. And somehow over the long years that had passed since that first brief encounter being poked in the chest by Letty had become something that made him feel odd.

It had probably all started to change the summer she turned sixteen. She was still a brat and still annoying. She was also still up in his face, yelling and jabbing him with her finger. Rolling his eyes has sighed and dropped his head in defeat; sometimes it was just easier to give in than to fight with her, especially when it was so hot. Surprisingly rather than being happy by the win, Letty screeched, given him an extras hard poke and stormed out of the garage.

It wasn't until sometime later that night, after being plagued by his father's knowing grins and his sister's giggles, that he worked out what had happened and why. In dropping his head he had also dropped his gaze, and ended up looking down Letty's top, not too much of a big deal in and of its self. The really big shock came with the realisation of what he'd actually seen and what it meant. That somewhere along the line Letty had developed breasts. And he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

So he tried his best to keep her at arms length and out of finger range. But at the same time, he couldn't seem to help himself, and found that he was picking fault with her more and more often. Probably because while he didn't like it when she jabbed her finger into his chest, he found that for some reason he didn't want her to stop.

But stop she did, suddenly with no warning it seemed as if physical contact with him had become the last thing she wanted. In hindsight he thought it might have had something to do with the fact that the last time she'd jabbed at him he'd been slightly sweaty.

Though being slightly shirtless might have also been a factor.

* * *

(A/N/) Sorry this wasn't up sooner but it took longer than I thought plus I had to look at a lot of pictures for this one. For the purposes of research only, it's not like I enjoyed looking at pictures of him half naked and... and... I've forgotten what I was saying. Later all.

Lamanth xx


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summary 

DRABBLE COLLECTION – Which is the greater number, one or five? The five separate digits or the one hand you hold? Or maybe they're all strong in their own way. – For fivealive123

* * *

**Three**

One middle finger – to give to all those fools to try and push me too far.

The fist time she had flipped him off it had shocked him, but only a bit, and mostly because it had taken her so long to finally do it. She spent all her free time hanging around cars and mechanics, not to mention himself and Vince. Letty had always been going to grow up a bad tempered, foul mouth, hellcat who liked nothing better than a good brawl. It was just one of those things and a habit they grew into.

He'd say something snide, she'd say something catty, Vince would laugh, so he'd say something condescending then Letty would give them both the bird and vanish under the hood of the car and ignore them. It was good, they had a system and it worked. And in a way he was rather lucky that all she gave him was the middle finger. She gave some people her whole hand and he'd seen the bruises to prove it. And that was not to mention the toe of her boot or, heaven help him, her knee.

So when one day, when his mood was foul and he'd been snapping at everything and everyone it was no surprise that he got into a spat with Letty. They were trading barbs and petty insults, just as always. But this time he was really pissed, not with her but just with everything. So he wasn't really thinking about what was coming out of his mouth which was the only reason that he told her she was just a silly little girl who didn't understand anything at all.

He wasn't shocked when said nothing and just flipped him her finger instead. But when she dropped the wrench she been holding, tuned on her heel and walked out without a backward glance, that had shocked him. And when she failed to show up at the garage after school the next day he started to get a little worried. But, he reassured himself, she was just sulking and the next day was Saturday and no matter how much of snit she was in, there was no power on earth that could keep Letty out of the garage on a weekend.

But Saturday came and went and there was still no Letty. Sunday there was a brief glimpse of her in church, but she failed to show up to the barbecue afterwards and to add to his problems Mia was now glaring at him and being snarky every time she opened her mouth. Irritated and refusing to admit that he was now the one sulking he left the gathering for the quite of his room. In his own mind he was sure that if he just gave her enough time Letty would be back, if not in the next few days then at least by the end of the week. He was sure of it.

Two weeks later she still hadn't returned to the garage. Vince was going round like a bear with a sore head, Mia had managed to reach Letty like levels of sarcasm, his father was ignoring them all and he had been left with no other option but to track her down during the school day. Oh joy.

Luckily she wasn't exactly hard to find, even if he could have wished it was a slightly more secluded location than in front of her locker during the lunch break. Especially considering his sister was standing right next to her. Never the less, he thought as he walked up to her, at least with all the people around, and Mia in tow, she wouldn't be able to run off.

"Letty –" But he'd hardly got her name out before she was speaking over him, turning to face him even as she cut him off.

"Careful Dom," And her voice was all bright and brittle with razor edges. "Think of the damage it would do your reputation if you were seen handing out with a little kid like me."

"Letty –" He tried again and again she cut him off and he could feel his temper getting the best of him because why did she have to make everything so damn difficult.

"No! Fuck you Dominic. You've made it real clear what you think of me," And there was that middle finger of hers again, a visual representation of her feelings just in case he'd misunderstood what she was saying. "Fuck you!"

Afterwards he was never quite sure what it was the prompted him to do it. Maybe it was the gloating expression on her face; the twisted smirk that said she hoped her words had hurt him while his sister just stood there laughing at him. He was never really sure, but something made is temper snap and everything he saw just seemed to turn red. So he reached out and grabbed her hand, middle finger and all, and pulled hard, then caught her when her balanced failed.

Her eyes were dancing with fury and her mouth was opening, getting ready to scream at him so he cut her off before she had a chance to get a single word out. He shut her up the best way he could think of.

So right there in the middle of the school hallway for the entire world, or at least half the school, to see Dominic Toretto kissed Letty Ortiz.

* * *

(A/N) This was my favourite one to write and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I can just picture Mia off to the side doing a victory dance. Keep spreading the Dotty love.

Lamanth xx


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summary 

DRABBLE COLLECTION – Which is the greater number, one or five? The five separate digits or the one hand you hold? Or maybe they're all strong in their own way. – For fivealive123

* * *

**Four**

One ring finger – a special place for the one special guy when the time is right.

He hadn't wanted it to be this way. He'd wanted to take time and plan and buy the perfect ring. A gold band peppered with diamonds for his Letty who would always be a diamond in the rough. Even if sparkle wasn't really her style he'd wanted to splash out on the expensive ring, a romantic setting and do the whole thing right. Hell, he'd even wanted to get down on one knee just for her.

But he couldn't now because his father was dead and he'd had a wrench in his hand and hadn't been able to control himself. He'd called for an ambulance and then run for Letty, because he knew it would only be a matter of time before the police came for him and he needed to see her first.

He didn't have a diamond ring or a perfect setting or their whole future mapped out in his head. He had a cheep silver ring he'd bought on a whim because he thought she'd like it and a few precious moments to promise her that no matter what happened or how far apart they were he would always be hers. What they had was forever.

She hadn't cried when he found her and said all he needed to, she just let him slip the silver band onto her finger and then kissed him and held him until they had come to take him away from her.

By day she kept it safe round her neck with her father's dog tags. Tokens of the two men she'd loved and lost safe and close to her heart, she wished she had something of Antonio 'Toni' Toretto's to put with them. A few days later she added the key to the Charger to her necklace. It was the best she could do and Mia didn't care she thought the car was cursed.

While Letty worked in the garage the ring hung from the chain, Dom might love her but she didn't think he'd be too happy with her if she lost a finger because she'd been too sentimental to take it off. He'd understand her reasoning and the fact that she kept it handing close to her heart would probably have pleased him.

Though picturing his reaction to being told about 'Letty, the nine fingered mechanic' brought a smile to her face. And she needed that, because there was so little left to smile about without him standing by her side.

When she wasn't working though the ring, simple silver was a Celtic design etched upon it, never left her finger. She slept with it, wore it in the bath and while she made sandwiches. Vince complained that one day it would slip off and no doubt he would be the one who would end up choking to death on it. Letty had just told him that if he carried on being such a dick he could forget about choking, as she'd quite happily strangle him.

Letty told Dom about the exchange in one of her letters in his response Dom said she'd better be careful or she'd end up banged up too. She'd decided that it would probably be best if she didn't tell him that would be a good thing as it would at least mean she'd get to see him. Of course she knew it wouldn't, and she knew why Dom didn't want her, or any of them, visiting him in Lompoc but that didn't mean she didn't long to see him. Instead she wrote back that she'd probably look really hot in an orange jump-suit and he could take it off of her with his teeth if he liked then naturally, she'd return the favour.

Dom promised that when he got out everything would be different and that he'd make it up to her. Make up for the time they were forced to spend apart and all things he hadn't been able to give to her. He'd make sure that they were never apart again, and he'd buy her any ring she wanted as long as she promised she'd always stay with him.

She'd told him that she all she needed was him and that she didn't want some stupidly expensive ring. The one he'd already given her was perfect, it was them and it was forever.

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry for the long wait guys but I completely rewrote this chapter. My original idea for this was set just after the first film, but after going over the first three I decided that didn't work. So here it is and I hope you like it and I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next one.

Lamanth xx


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summary 

DRABBLE COLLECTION – Which is the greater number, one or five? The five separate digits or the one hand you hold? Or maybe they're all strong in their own way. – For fivealive123

* * *

**Five**

One little finger – for all those promises that I will never ever brake.

He couldn't remember when they started doing it, never mind why they carried on. A pinkie promise, a silly and childish thing. Meaningless. And yet they'd still done it, when it was big, when it was important. When things were getting dangerous and she needed to know that they're going to make it through all right. When he needed the reassurance that he was not going to lose her.

And they'd made a promise just before they'd come to take him away. Little fingers entwined and thumbs pressed together to form the perfect circle. He'd sworn that once it was over he would never leave her again no matter what. The unbroken circle that represents the seriousness of the matter, that proves that this is a promise that can't be broken. She'd said that she would wait for him, two years, twenty years, forever, it didn't matter because she would always wait for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

He only has a moment to take them all in, to stare in wonder at the faces of the friends and family he has been without for so long. Then Mia is in his arms laughing and crying and then slipping free of his embrace all too soon. His little sister and he wants to hold on to her and tell her that he loves her but she's already gone. She prances up the steps and immediately starts to shoo the rest of the group back into the house, muttering about food and drink and how they will have more than enough time to celebrate. Dom is home now and that's all that really matters. And all of them are all too happy to care because he is home and so they let the girl herd them into the house like disobedient children.

He hasn't even had time to say hello, but he just stands and watches as his sister orders all of his friends away. They trip and stumble and get in one another's way and there is a nasty moment when Mia, in high heels for the occasion, manages to stand on one of Vince's bare feet. But still they all manage to make it inside without too much in the way of fuss, blood or bruising.

None of the others are fooled by the Italian girl's fussing though, they all know that she wants them all in the house so they can give her brother and best friend a moment alone together. Dom has been gone for two year and while the boys might have lost a friend and she a brother, it is Letty who has missed him the most because their relationship is one that has always been impossible to define. This is why she makes sure that Letty alone remains outside on the front step.

"Hey you." It's probably the lamest greeting ever but he doubts that she'll care about the words because his voice his hoarse with emotion and he can't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey." He voices trembles slightly and she can feel goosebumbs erupting over every inch of skin because his eyes are on her and only her. And he is slowly, so very slowly closing the distance between them and she can't stop herself from rubbing her thumb against the silver band on her ring finger.

For a long moment he can't speak, can barely even breath. He just stands before her, thinking almost impossible with her so close, her warmth just at arm's length and her beauty finally within his reach. After being forced to spend long being apart he just wants to hold her close and assure himself that she is still there. Not just willing to be there for him but also with him.

"I promise," He finally says as he reaches out and carefully entwines their little fingers before pressing the pad of his thumb to hers. "I'm never gonna leave you again."

"Never." She affirms, feeling the calluses on his fingers press against her skin.

And then her free hand is resting against his cheek her fingertips lightly tracing the lines of his face then it is her lips following the same path. She presses her mouth lightly against his forehead, ebony strands whispering against his skin as she traces with brushing kisses the lines of his well known face, the deep set eyes and high cheekbones. Then at last she touches his mouth with hers, barely touches.

She moves with a lingering intimate contact that seems to almost stop time its self. All his exited waiting has been nothing compared to this silence in a touch that is gentle, so gentle. And she is lost with him in this discovery, the warm rushes of their mingled breath, this slow undemanding meeting.

The emptiness of separation dissolves in this meeting breath for breath. He touches her sensitive beautiful mouth, tracing his fingers around and in between their kiss. His fingers search the smooth lines of her face, her high forehead and over and over through her thick ebony hair, curling and winding it around his fingers. The still touching of their lips changing in intensity until they seem of one breath because there is so much for them to rediscover in one another.

* * *

(A/N) Little fingers are as hard to write as thumbs, and I still didn't managed to make it the main focus, but I thought I'd give you a kiss to make up for it. You like? It's hard to get two years worth of emotion into one kiss but I tried. Love all you Dotty fans.

Lamanth xx


	6. Part Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, Fast & Furious or any of its characters, merchandise, TV/film rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

Summary 

DRABBLE COLLECTION – Which is the greater number, one or five? The five separate digits or the one hand you hold? Or maybe they're all strong in their own way. – For fivealive123

* * *

**Six**

One hand – for you to hold on to and know that I will never let you go.

The sun is bleeding to death in the evening sky, flooding the heavens with vivid patches of gold and crimson, some eventually darkening to a cool purple as the evening draws in. Birds returning to their nests are black arrowheads against the red backdrop and the mottled sky is like a child's colouring book, layers of colour splashed brilliantly one on top of the other

The room is bathed in a warm honey glow and the air is hot and heavy all around them. She is lying on her back, her head comfortably pillowed on his chest while she stares unseeingly up at the fan spinning lazily on the ceiling. It is almost unbearably hot and she can feel the sweat collect and pool between their bodies but can't bring herself to move. She's too content.

They are in a cheep hotel, somewhere along the cost of Puerto Rico, but she thinks that perhaps they are really in heaven. It's just the two of them, the sun and the sound of the sea and his hands running over her as if it were for the first time. Not that she minded, far from it. She has heard people talk about how relationships can turn stale, become monotonous, but it is never like that with them. There always seems to be something new for her discover with him and he still finds it hard to keep his hands off of her.

"I think…" He says slowly, his voice thick and heavy as he traces the lines across her palm. "I'm in love with your hands."

"What?" She questions, and finally finds the motivation to move. But only so that she can roll onto her stomach, drape herself over him and see his face. And somehow he's managed to keep a hold on her hand.

He's drunk she knows that, he has to be for him to be talking in such a way. Completely intoxicated. Idly she wonders if maybe he's a little stoned too, but then decides that she just doesn't really care one way or the other because her skin tingles when he drags his thumbnail along her lifeline.

"I said I'm in love with your hands." He makes it sound like the most natural thing in the world. As if her hands where perfect rather than callused and work worn with oil under her nails that she can't get rid of no matter how hard she scrubs.

He lifts her hands to his lips, and kisses one then the other, licking, nipping and sucking. Slowly he makes love to her right hand and then her left. He bites lightly on the tip of one, grazes his teeth over the pad of another and all the time his eyes never leave hers.

His hands slide down the curve of her back, fingers tracing the dip of her spine before coming to rest on the perfect curve of her behind. He strokes her legs, behind her knees, her calves, and the sureness of his caress lighting her with desire. The feel of his hands on her has always been one of the greatest aphrodisiacs she has ever known. Hands with clever, nimble fingers that know her so well, better than any other ever could. He's always so sure of himself, so confident that his touch will please.

His fingers trace circles lazily around her belly, up to her breasts, just missing the nipples each time so that they strain with added anticipation. Slowly, so slowly she succumbs to the method as he captures her with his rhythm, a circular, hypnotic motion, tracing lightly, then in a gradually deepening touch on her body.

It is always so impossible to think clearly when he touches her like this. With his focus solely on her it is as if nothing in the world exists beyond the feel of him. Sometimes she almost thinks she will die if he goes any further, just self-combust and turn to fire and ash. She can feel the white hot fire spiralling from the centre of her being, and almost screams from the force of it. He holds on to her and swallows the exquisite sounds that tumble from her lips as she falls apart in his arms.

"Never let me go?" He breaths the question softly into her hair, even as she is struggling to get her pounding heart and shuddering breath under control.

"Never." She shifts so that she can kiss the word against his mouth, so that he can taste the truth behind the promise.

"You swear?" * he can feel the aftershocks running through her body

"Dom," She raises his hand to her mouth, pitch black eyes fever bright locking with his, and presses her lips to his palm. "You can shut me out and push me away and I swear I still won't go anywhere."

* * *

(A/N) And you all thought it was over with the fifth one… well it's over now. But I have another drabble collection in the works, though I have no idea what to call it, so suggestions would be welcome. I hope you all enjoyed this final part and thanks for all the support, you Dotty fans rule.

Lamanth xx


End file.
